


Bivouac

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drinking to Cope, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Break Up, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Bivouac (v): to provide temporary shelterLoki Laufeyson, your close friend, is unceremoniously dumped by his girlfriend, and it's your job to help him heal. However, the healing process seems to have some twists and turns in store for your relationship.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: The Thirst Trials [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 420





	Bivouac

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst never sleeps and neither do I. Enjoy another one and done.

_Oh, I do believe in all the things you see_

_What comes is better than what came before_

_And you’d better_

_Come, come_

_Come, come_

_Come, come to me_

_Better come_

_Come, come_

_Come, come to me_

_Better run_

_Run, run_

_Run, run to me_

_Better come_

_-“I Found a Reason” by Cat Power_

You knew something was up when all Loki’s text read was, “Can you meet me at the bar tonight?”

No greeting, no teasing, no nicknames. Just a text that sounded rather urgent. You replied in the affirmative and couldn’t help carrying on the rest of the day with a certain amount of anxiety for your friend. Mostly because you’d asked if something was wrong and he hadn’t answered. It wasn’t much like him to leave you hanging.

That night at ten o’clock, you headed for one of your usual haunts for those weekend drinks you and Loki needed every so often. He worked murderous hours and needed to unwind with a stiff drink as well as your company. You’d been friends since college, relying on each other as complaint buddies—as you affectionately called it—calling, texting, or hanging out to bitch about work and relationships and such. You did other things together, movies and concerts and such, but you’d gotten close as a result of needing to vent to each other about life’s constant fuckery.

Loki only sat at the bar if he didn’t have company, so you headed to one of the secluded spots along the wall that had high stools. Your bar haunt was on the smaller side, seating roughly forty people, low lights, fairly priced drinks, and attracting a nice twenty-something crowd. Rarely did you have to deal with belligerent drunks or loud frat boys. It was mostly folks with similar backgrounds: the hardworking millennials with some Gen Z sprinkled in for good measure.

You turned the corner and knew something had gone horribly wrong.

Loki sat hunched over with two empty bottles of ale already beside him on the table, a fresh one in his hand, staring off into space as if shell-shocked. Your heart rammed into your chest as you hurried to him and touched his shoulder. He lifted his head and gave you a faint smile. “Hello, darling.”

“Hi, babe,” you told him, kissing his cheek. “What’s up? You look terrible.”

“Such a flatterer you are,” he groused, but in a half-hearted sort of way. He raked his hair back from his brow and sighed deeply. “There is no other way to say it. Caitlin dumped me.”

Your jaw clattered onto the polished hardwood floor. “She _what?”_

Loki snorted and took another sip of ale. “Well, at least that dumbstruck expression cheered me up. Thank you, darling.”

“She…how…why…what for?!” You squeezed out finally.

Loki shrugged. “Just said it was not working.”

You raked your hair out of your face, sorting through the cresting wave of emotions. Anger prevailed. “That’s it? She didn’t say anything else after wasting your time for five freaking months and letting you believe everything was fine?”

“Indeed, it was all she deigned to tell me,” he grumbled.

You narrowed your eyes. “What’s her bloody address again?”

Loki laughed. It was a thin, sickly sound. “No, darling, you are not allowed to thrash her within an inch of her life.”

He paused. “As much as I’d love to see that. I could sell ring-side tickets, in fact.”

“Honestly, Loki, I could stomp her into grape jelly right now. What a bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?”

Loki gave you a sad, but fond look. “Your reaction should not cheer me up as much as it does and yet here we are.”

“Listen,” you said, sliding your hand over his and gripping his forearm. “Fuck her.”

Loki gave you a flat look. “I did fuck her.”

You rolled your eyes. “Not what I meant, smartass. If she didn’t have enough sense to appreciate all the incredible things about you, who gives a damn? If she wasn’t willing to hold an adult conversation about your relationship and where it was headed, then to hell with her. You don’t need someone in your life who keeps you guessing and holds back on things that are important to you. I give you shit constantly, but you are honestly a great guy, Loki. One of the best. There is some lucky woman out there with your name tattooed on her forehead and we are gonna find her asap.”

A genuine smile finally flickered across his lips. “You have been nicer to me in the last thirty seconds than in the six years I have known you, woman. Perhaps I should get dumped more often.”

“Oh, shut up, danger noodle. I need to go get my drink. Do you want another bottle?”

He eyed his ale and then shook his head. “No, I’m alright, darling. Thank you.”

You headed back to the bar and bought yourself a drink, but nothing too potent since it was possible you might be driving him home. Loki held his liquor quite well, but he might have wanted to drown his sorrows and you needed to be prepared just in case. He arched an eyebrow as you took a long sip and then settled both hands on your hips, not sitting this time.

“And you are doing what exactly?” he asked.

“We’re gonna work the room,” you said fiercely. “Flirt, get some phone numbers, loosen you up and help you forget about the hag. Let’s go, handsome.”

He groaned. “Oh, darling, come now. I’m in no state to seduce anyone.”

“Nonsense. I’ve seen that Laufeyson charm. You can flip it on like a switch. Come on.”

He scowled. “I would much rather brood, thank you very much.”

“You can brood and get your dick sucked at the same time, now move it.”

Ale shot out of his nose. Loki laughed into a napkin at the frankness of the statement and you grinned at having finally gotten him at last. He composed himself a moment later, draining the bottle, and slid his arm around your waist. “Fine, fine, we shall make a few rounds and that is it. Nothing more. Promise?”

You crossed your heart. “Promise.”

Twenty minutes later, someone had cranked the karaoke machine and you, Loki, and about six perfect strangers were all bellowing the lyrics to Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody.”

You loved it when a plan came together.

Once you’d gotten Loki out of his pity party, he flourished. You both took a few shots and chatted up some college students together, carousing until about an hour before the bar had to close. You had cheeseburgers and fries to sop up the alcohol you’d had and then drove him home with a couple of girls’ numbers saved to his phone before you left. Mission accomplished.

“You needn’t fuss over me, you know,” Loki chided as you accompanied him up the steps to his handsome little house in the suburbs. “I’m not drunk.”

“I know,” you sniffed. “I still want to make sure you make it to the bed and don’t curl up on the welcome mat or something.”

“Mm,” Loki said, eyes glittering playfully in the moonlight. “So now you’re interested in my bed?”

You rolled your eyes. “Ugh. Dial it back, your highness. I wanted you to use that Laufeyson charm on the bar chippies, not on me.”

He considered you for a second. “Does that mean it works on you as well?”

“No,” you said pointedly.

“Are you certain?” he grinned, slipping his arm around your back and drawing you close. “How will you know unless I give it a go?”

“It’s been this long and I haven’t fallen for it yet. I’m immune.”

“Hmm…” Loki rumbled, stroking his fingers lightly along the small of your back, dangerously close to the curve of your ass. You pretended it didn’t make you shiver. “The lady doth protest too much.”

“Ha. As if I couldn’t have you wrapped around my little finger in an instant if I felt like it.”

“Oh, is that right?” he scoffed. “Your powers of seduction are just that effective.”

“Absolutely,” you teased, mirroring him by running your fingertips up and down his chest, over his abs, brushing against his belt. “You’d be helpless. A slave to my will.”

He chuckled. “Considering my current situation, that is not a bad idea. What is the term? A rebound, right?”

“Well, that’s what those college girls’ numbers are for, remember?”

Loki shook his head slightly. “As if they can at all compare to you, darling.”

You were about to make another joke, but he dropped his forehead onto yours and gave you that…look of his. You knew it well. He didn’t do it often, but sometimes he gave you that beautiful, sincere smile that reminded you that for all your teasing insults and banter, he did care for you and you cared for him and it always sent your heart rate into the thousands when you saw that smile.

“Thank you,” he whispered. He brought one warm hand up enough to cup your jaw, running his thumb along your cheekbone. “You made this whole bloody nightmare less awful.”

You could have cracked a joke to help dissipate the sudden tension. You didn’t. You touched the back of his hand gently. “Anytime, Loki. Good night.”

“Good night, darling.” He kissed your forehead. Then, absently, stooped enough to kiss your lips. You could tell that had been an accident, a slip up, probably pure habit from him dating Caitlin. Nothing to get worked up about.

Until he did it again.

You blinked at him, slowly, the world seeming to pause in its rotation as you considered what had just happened. He’d kissed you. Loki had kissed you. Such an odd thought and yet…

Not altogether undesirable.

Loki studied you from a bare inch away, his breathing shallow, mute but excited. He leaned into it this time and kissed you for a few seconds, closing his lips over yours. His lips were cool and soft, just full enough to feel nice on yours. He let go with a satisfying smack and exhaled, returning to you for more, and you didn’t stop him. In fact, you lifted onto your tiptoes to reach, eager to taste that sweetness again, intrigued by how strangely he made you feel, like running away and pulling him closer at the same time. Your bodies twisted on their own and he pressed you into the front door, kissing you harder, his tongue glancing across your lower lip, his hands digging into your hips to hold you still. You hooked your fingers into his dress shirt to yank him closer, moaning as his knee edged itself between your thighs to add pressure right where you wanted it. You sucked on his tongue, tasting the ale and the tequila, panting as his touch made you lightheaded.

You heard keys jingling and then the door unlocked, Loki pushing you along with it into the house. He tossed his key ring on the table in the foyer and then picked you up entirely, wrapping your legs around his torso. He backed you into the wall again, thrusting against your pelvis, the heavy drag of his erection eliciting a sweet cry from your lips that he then swallowed. He ran a hand up your spine and lost a hand in your hair, drawing your head back so he could kiss you more deeply. You clawed at that muscular chest of his through the shirt, growing wetter each time he let out a sultry purr in response. Distantly, you knew better than this, but right now? Oh, it felt unbelievable. How had you never kissed him before tonight?

“Shouldn’t,” you slurred as Loki’s lips traveled across your jaw and down to your throat. He licked and kissed and sucked and nibbled. You were glad to no longer be standing, as that would have brought you to your knees for sure. “Shouldn’t be doing this.”

“No, we shouldn’t,” Loki agreed, his breath hot on your collarbone, his hands exploring your plush thighs wrapped around his middle. “And yet here we are.”

He pushed off from the wall and carried you to his couch, flopping down with you in his lap. He rolled the straps to your dress off your shoulders and wriggled it down enough to peek at the bra and your cleavage beneath. He stroked your neck, letting his palm drag down past the lacy patterns of the brassiere. “Beautiful.”

Loki kissed the spot over your heart as he shoved the hem of your dress to bunch at your waist, spreading your legs wider with his own. You settled over his lap with a sharp gasp, your eyes fluttering shut as he ground his cock into you, painting wet kisses over your breasts. You lightly stroked his scalp, losing your hands in his dark hair, drunk in more ways than one.

But eventually, your conscience managed to surface.

You lowered your hands to his shoulders and gently pushed him flat to the couch. You took a few breaths and remembered the art of human speech. “Loki, this isn’t a good idea.”

“No, it isn’t,” he confirmed, trailing his fingertips in swirling patterns over your exposed thighs. “But it is what I want.”

He cocked his head slightly in contemplation. “The question is if it’s what you want.”

You bit your bottom lip, unsure. “What do you mean?”

“Your suggestion before,” he said. “A rebound. I would not be opposed to such a thing if it were you.”

“But why me? Why not one of the girls you picked up at the bar?”

“I am more comfortable with you than any other woman on the planet.” He tried to hide a wince. “Even more than Caitlin, actually.”

“I know, but…this…it could damage our friendship.”

“It could. I would never dream of losing what I have with you.”

You flexed your fingers over his chest. “But?”

“But,” he murmured, lowering his lashes over his eyes. “I confess that I have always found you attractive, darling. The timing never seemed right. Maybe it still isn’t right. I find myself curious if it ever will be. If you wish to stop, I’ll not hold it against you.”

He licked his lips. “If you find yourself just as curious…I am more than willing.”

You almost smiled. “To hold me against you?”

Loki smirked. “If you would allow it.”

“And what about Caitlin?” you asked gently. “What if she wakes up tomorrow a changed woman and wants you back?”

“I could never return to a woman so callous she would not respect me enough to tell me something was wrong. There are many women out there in the world.” He reached up and traced the shape of your lower lip as if mesmerized. “But there is only one you.”

Something inside you trembled with the weight of his words. No man had ever said anything to you like that. You yearned for that kind of thing; the careful attention he paid to your needs, the sweet compliments he lavished you with even when he was just teasing you. You’d firmly stuffed this relationship inside a box that said friendship and tucked it away in your mind. Now you could see that very things you liked so much about Loki fed into the lust racing through your veins. You could lose him. That scared you. But maybe you wouldn’t. Maybe you’d both survive the rebound. Maybe you’d continue forward from it together.

You tilted your head slightly and slid Loki’s thumb inside your mouth.

His lashes fluttered, but his eyes didn’t close. Hunger etched itself onto his handsome features. He watched you suck the digit inside all the way and then kiss his palm, his wrist, eventually guiding it with your own hand to your hip. His fingertips brushed the edge of your panties and he shuddered underneath you, bringing his other hand up. He rolled them off you and you finished taking them off, your skin feverish with the knowledge of such few layers of cloth left between your bodies. You kissed him and unbuttoned his dress shirt all the way. Loki’s chest was nothing short of artwork, lean and well-muscled and pale. You trailed your fingers over his warm, smooth skin again and again, sampling the groans that left him.

He stroked your thighs and then lost his hands under the dress, curling a finger up against your slick heat. You jerked in surprise and he laughed quietly, flicking that same finger over your entrance again and again, smearing the wetness everywhere he could reach. He hooked a finger into you and pressed it deep, all the way until his knuckles brushed your pelvis, and you moaned in a long, rushed exhale. Long awaited pleasure seeped through your body and you pushed down against his hand, riding it as he pumped it into you. You flushed as you noticed him watching you with rapt attention. He added a second finger, going faster, and you bit his lip hard, bucking against him as his touch threatened to send you over the edge.

“Such a lovely cunt,” he breathed into your mouth. “Won’t you come for me, darling?”

“L-Loki,” you stammered, unsure, but he slid his lips to your throat and nipped your pulse, his voice so silken, so alluring.

“Yes, darling, come. Come on my fingers. Come for Loki like a good girl.”

Your spine arched. You couldn’t take that last bit. The climax gushed up to the surface and consumed you entirely. “Oh! Oh, Loki, please!”

“Yes,” he hissed, biting your throat enough to leave teeth marks. “Yes, that’s it, right there. There’s a good girl. Mm, so fucking wet.”

He rubbed his thumb against your clit, easing you down from the heavenly heights, whispering what a good girl you were the whole time as you trembled in his lap, high as a kite. He wrapped his other hand around your neck and brought you down to him, kissing you senseless, his fingers still gently sliding into you to ease you into a calmer state.

Your eyes drifted open again to see him withdraw his hand and lick his fingers clean, his expression somewhere between smug and satisfied.

Well, two could play that game.

You attacked his pants with a ferocity that made him yip slightly in surprise as you dragged them past his narrow hips and his cock freed itself from his boxer-briefs. Which, oh, kudos to Loki. His cock was long, lovely, and lithe, just like him. You saw his mouth fly open to say something, but you didn’t give one single shit. You ducked down enough to slide the whole damn thing into your mouth at once.

“Fuck!”

Loki arched up from the couch and fisted your hair. You didn’t even try to hide the smile from where your lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. Served the bastard right.

You sat across his shins and let him slide free with an obscene slurping noise, as you’d made sure to generate enough saliva to do so. You let him go with a little pop and Loki collapsed flat to the couch, panting like he’d just run a marathon. He’d loosened his fingers once you’d let him go, but they were still tangled in your hair as he wrenched his eyes open enough to glare at you.

“That,” he rasped. “Was not fair, darling.”

“Life’s not fair,” you mused, wrapping your fingers around his cock and squeezing. “Get used to it.”

You swallowed his cock a second time, sucking, stopping only when he hit the back of your throat. Loki made another feral noise mixed with your name, gasping for air like a man drowning. You bobbed up and down at a fast pace, but not so much that he couldn’t enjoy it, encouraged as his hand slid to your shoulder instead and he squeezed at random intervals. You loved the melody of his voice, of the groans spilling out, of the curses and praises. Loki always had the upper hand and you’d wanted it for the longest time. There weren’t a ton of things you were good at, but sucking dick just happened to be one of them and you were intent on bringing the man to his knees.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, fuck, darling, please,” he hissed out. “Please, I’ll be no good to you if you keep this up. I’ll come right down your throat if you don’t stop.”

You let him go, still stroking him with your hand. “And who says I don’t want that?”

Loki caught your arm and dragged you up into his lap again, his eyes nearly all you could see from how ferocious they looked in the dim moonlight spilling in from the window. “Oh, I will come tonight, but it will be inside this magnificent little cunt.”

He latched onto your waist with both hands and balanced you over him, shoving his tongue into your mouth, dominating you as much as possible. “You fucking little minx. I’m going to fuck this pretty cunt and make a mess of you. I’m going to make you scream out my name when you come. And you _will_ come for me. You’ll come again and again on my cock, darling. Until you can’t move a muscle.”

Loki shoved you down onto his cock.

What little air left in your lungs came out in a piteous moan.

He’d stretched you to your limits, nearly beyond them, and yet utter bliss sizzled through your nerves and out into your limbs. You twisted this way and that as you adapted to the sudden, delightful invasion, your inner walls twitching around him. Below you, Loki sighed your name against your lips, saying nothing else because that was enough.

He picked you up and dropped you once, experimentally. You whimpered and finally pushed up on your hands, flattening them against his abdomen, dizzy with pleasure. You bit your lip and glanced down to see the result of your sin. It only excited you more. You were fucking Loki. What a thrill.

“Oh, God, Loki,” you mumbled, shifting from side to side, clenching over him and shivering as more pleasure spilled out from where you were both joined.

“I know, darling. Now move for me. Ride me.”

He didn’t wait for you; he lifted his hips to start you off, his thrusts urgent and purposeful. You planted your knees on the couch cushions and fell into rhythm with him, further aroused by the slap of your ass connecting with his thighs. Every single stroke sent heat and pleasure zinging up your spine. Neither of you even tried to hold on to any sort of pacing, just fucking each other with all you had, raw and frantic and real.

Loki slid his hands down over your ass and squeezed, his hips sinking into a devastating circling movement underneath you that made you rake your nails over his abs. “Fuck, darling, you’re close, I can feel it. Let me in. Let me have you.”

“Dammit, Loki,” you whined, shifting to angle him away from the aching spot inside you, but he grabbed your ass harder still and rocked you onto him roughly.

“Don’t fight it,” he whispered. “Come on my cock. You feel so good to me, darling. Now _come.”_

He punctuated the order by returning his thumb to your clit, adding just the right amount of pressure, and you shattered instantly.

You cried out his name and convulsed above him, your inner walls clutching him deep, your orgasm sharp and overwhelming. You’d never come this hard, not once in your life. You couldn’t fathom how he could make you feel this good and whole and complete.

Loki let out a guttural growl and then the world flipped itself.

You hit the carpet, but Loki had put his arm out to keep from crushing you underneath him. He shoved his pants down further and spread your legs further apart, his eyes bright with a mad gleam of lust. He kissed you hard, stealing your breath, one hand dragging your dress up higher to expose more. “I’m not done with you yet, darling. I want this cunt conquered tonight.”

He plunged into you again. Your head rolled back and you moaned his name as a molten wave of pleasure assaulted your senses. The weight of his solid body on top of you, pinning you, making you submit to him, was nothing short of sublime. You grabbed fistfuls of his open dress shirt and held on for dear life as Loki pounded his cock into you, his hot mouth on your throat, his teeth scraping your pulse.

“Fuck me,” you chanted. “Fuck me, Loki. Please, please don’t stop.”

“Oh, I have no intention of stopping,” he purred in your ear. “Not when you’re mewling for me like this. Not when you’re this wet for me.”

He kissed you, his tone playfully wicked. “Open your eyes, kitten. Look at what I’m doing to you.”

“Loki,” you protested.

“Be a good little kitten, now, and I’ll reward you. You know you want to look, you naughty thing.”

You wanted to resist him, but it was nigh impossible. You let your eyes drift open to see him above you, inches away, flushed and rumpled and undeniably sexy. He guided your gaze down to between your thighs where his cock slammed into you, the sight of the sopping wet mess of your cunt making you blush even harder. “Sweet as honey, soft as silk. There isn’t a finer cunt on earth. You make me want to worship you like the goddess you are, darling.”

Your thighs tremored dangerously on either side of him. He gave you a pleased look. “Mm, yes, that’s it. I want more. Come again.”

You shook your head. “Please, please, Loki, come with me. I want you to come.”

“I will, darling, I promise, but I need to take care of my girl first.”

Oh, that did you in right there. It must have shown on your face, for Loki grinned down at you. “Mm, do you like being my girl, darling?”

You made a keening noise, too high from his sex, his touch, his words to reply. He chuckled and lowered his lips back to the column of your throat, his thrusts hitting deep, pummeling your spot until your toes curled. “Yes, you’re my girl, aren’t you? You love the way I fuck you, don’t you? You can’t wait to come again. But you won’t be alone this time, no, I’m going to come for you, darling. I’m going to come deep inside, right where you want me, right in this sweet cunt. I’m going to make you mine and mine alone.”

You wrapped your legs around him, making him your willing captive, and finally let go.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Loki moaned out as he felt you slip off into oblivion again, hammering out his last few thrusts, and then the blessed event occurred. You arched up from the floor, crying out sharply as Loki’s cock throbbed once, twice, spilling liquid heat into you. You hissed out his name again, shoving yourself down onto him as he came, milking more and more out of him. You’d never felt anything so satisfying. Loki couldn’t seem to stop, easing himself into long, languid strokes into your melting heat, finally going still several minutes into the climax. He rested his forehead on your neck, caging you between his arms, his heart fluttering against your breastbone like a caged butterfly. As corny as it sounded, you felt as if two had become one now, sharing the same breath, the same pulse.

“Fucking hell,” Loki breathed sometime later. “You are perfect, darling.”

You giggled. “I am not, but thanks anyway.”

He lifted up and kissed you tenderly, once more running his thumb over your cheekbone. “Stay. Stay with me tonight, darling.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Loki smiled. “Both.”

“That’s not a thing, Loki.”

“It is now.”

You shook your head and kissed him in return. “Either way, I’d love to. But you owe me one. You’re going to have to rub cocoa butter all over my carpet burns, buddy.”

He laughed. “My pleasure, darling. After all, I am a slave to your will.”

You winked at him. “Damn right.”

He scooped you up and carried you to his master bathroom. The two of you took a shower together, giggling like idiots and splashing each other, soaping one another up and copping a feel here and there. He gave you a shirt to sleep in and dragged you up against him in his massive bed, bestowing kiss after kiss upon you, and you accepted every single one. You weren’t sure of the future, of what the rebound would do to you both, but for now, you didn’t have a care in the world. Just Loki, your safe place. You fell asleep in his arms and it wasn’t until morning that you realized you were his safe place too.

FIN 


End file.
